1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game boards and more particularly to a novel multi-tier game board for three dimensional chess and checker games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two dimensional game boards having 64 squares of two alternating colors, which are sometimes referred to as checkerboards and/or chessboards, are well known in the art and have long been employed for the playing of games such as checkers and chess. Such games, particularly the ancient game of chess has maintained its popularity down through the ages apparently due to the rather stimulating mental challenge presented by that game. In the game of chess, there are a number of different classes of pieces, i.e., kings, queens, bishops, knights, rooks, and pawns. The manner in which each of these classes of pieces may be moved on the game board is defined by the rules of the game so as to be different from the permitted movement of other classes. It is this difference in the manner in which the various pieces may be moved which renders the game of chess relatively complex, and no doubt adds to the game's popularity by making the game a rather stimulating mental exercise.
Although the game of checkers does not have the variety of playing pieces and the different moves of chess, it too presents a mentally stimulating game, to a lesser degree, due to its particular rules.
Therefore, since the apparent reason for the success and popularity of the games of chess and checkers appears to be the challenge to the minds of the players, similar games heretofore have been devised by which these games may be played in three dimensions. The rationale behind these three dimensional games was that if a two dimensional game is found mentally stimulating, a three dimensional game would be even more intellectually stimulating and consequently more enjoyable. Typically, however, these prior art three dimensional games have deviated from the traditional games by either adding more playing pieces, more squares to the playing area, drastically changing the playing rules, or even adding more players. As a result of these deviations, a certain amount of the historical charm of these games was naturally lost.